<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>game night by brokenlikeastitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196123">game night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenlikeastitch/pseuds/brokenlikeastitch'>brokenlikeastitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Good Theo Raeken, Happy Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar is Theo Raeken's Anchor, M/M, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, happy pack who all love theo, just fluff, they have much chemistry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenlikeastitch/pseuds/brokenlikeastitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>scott is very into pack bonding. hence weekly game nights.</p><p>or</p><p>theo and liam are an elite imposter duo in among us</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>game night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is mostly just a filler i couldn't get out of my head while i'm working on some longer fics! it's well documented that our boys fight well together, so it only makes sense their chemistry would extend to games right? nothing serious but please enjoy!</p><p>(i wrote this under the assumption that pretty much everyone knows what among us is and how it's played - or at least has an idea - if not, i'm so sorry)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Theo was finally accepted into the pack, he wasn’t sure what to expect. He knew Scott was a genuine guy, overwhelmingly positive to a fault, but he didn’t realize exactly how into team building Scott was. The first time he got a text about game night, he didn’t actually plan on showing up, he was glad enough to get the text, but Liam hunted him down and dragged him there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a weekly occurrence after that. Once most of the supernatural catastrophes slowed down, or, at best, the constant threat of another war ended, everyone met comfortably. The location always changed, whoever’s house they used provided food, and they crammed around a table or in the living room to play board games for hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was competitive. It was loud and physical, and it was usually mindless fun. Theo had never experienced camaraderie quite like it before. It went on for months, the whole pack staying in town until they were sure Monroe was gone for good, and Theo lucked out, his name was never drawn to host.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it went to shit. Scott drew his name out of a hat after a good night for him. He and Liam had cleaned house in Scattergories, and he felt fantastic, until Scott announced the next week was at Theo’s house. That would be fine, sure, if Theo’s house wasn’t his truck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo tensed and shook his head slowly, “I don’t think I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Scott asked, confused furrow between his eyebrows, “Are your parents not cool with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surely they knew. Someone had to have known. Stiles especially, with the amount of times Theo had been caught by the deputies, he was sure that the Sheriff had been made aware of his living </span>
  <em>
    <span>situation</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He thought it was just the bi-product of being part of the pack. They forgave him but his punishment was being homeless for the time being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, as he scanned their chemosignals, Theo realized that no one knew. It felt good and bad at the same time. Good because at least they weren’t actively working to ensure he stayed homeless, and bad because holy shit they were so oblivious if they hadn’t figured it out by then. Theo chewed on the inside of his cheek, wondering if he should just tell the truth. It wouldn’t really change much he didn’t think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we can’t because I don’t have a house to go to,” he answered, delay maybe a little too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Small apartment?” Stiles asked, a sympathetic note in his tone, “That’s how mine is back in D.C.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Theo answered, he caught Lydia’s eye. She was giving him a funny look, sizing him up almost, and he saw her figure it out. Her eyes flashed and she stood up, “You little asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of all the reactions he expected, Theo had to admit, that one wasn’t in the repertoire. He blinked a few times, confused, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you say anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you knew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her jaw dropped and she made an offended noise, “Obviously not, we’d do something if we did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what’s happening?” Liam cut in, eyes never leaving Theo’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason figured it out next, Theo watched realization cross his face and tensed up because Lydia may have some tact, but Mason did not. He opened his mouth, probably to tell everyone, and Theo winced, waiting for it all to come crashing down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theo never lets us hang out at his place,” Liam added before anyone could say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo snorted and opened his mouth to respond, but Mason spoke next, “Where exactly is your house, Theo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nearby,” Theo answered truthfully because his truck was </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically</span>
  </em>
  <span> nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia crossed her arms, “Your truck isn’t a house, Raeken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam’s head whipped up and he stared at Theo, hurt shining in his eyes. He looked betrayed, and his voice shook a little when he finally spoke, “You’re homeless?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I,” Theo licked his lips nervously, “maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe or yes?” Scott asked, more firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought it was over then, they were never going to let him hang out with them again, but he was wrong. There was an immediate argument about who was in the best position to house Theo. He was, admittedly, surprised they cared enough to actually fight over it. It was something he’d never pictured happening to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ll stay with Liam,” Scott settled it half an hour later. Theo blinked a few times, focusing on the conversation again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason snorted, “You’re moving in with Liam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your parents?” Theo asked him, a little worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam raised his eyebrows, a small smile on his lips, “Were you paying attention at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, no,” Theo admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I called them, they’re fine with it. My mom is actually really mad at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Theo didn’t like that, he loved Jenna and he didn’t want her to hate him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam raised his eyebrows, “She’s mad that you’ve been living in your truck when we had a perfectly empty guest bedroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t just invite myself to move in, Liam,” Theo countered tiredly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Scott interrupted, “no need to get into Theo’s martyr complex now, we all know how strong it is. For now, everyone, go home. We’re at Liam’s next week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing Theo really felt bad about after moving in was that Liam’s parents had to host the pack twice as often, though Jenna never seemed to really mind. Eventually, the pack separated from Beacon Hills, and Theo was a bit sad the game nights he’d grown accustomed to were coming to an end. Until Corey discovered Among Us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liam, send us a picture, we need proof that you and Theo aren’t in the same room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Liam asked with a groan, “it’s so much work to get up for a picture.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just take a picture of your empty room,” Mason countered, and Theo could hear Corey snorting in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, same to you guys,” Theo spoke into his phone, “Corey sounds too close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t cheat like you guys,” Corey defended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo rolled his eyes, “It’s not cheating, it’s strategy. Liam is in his room, I’m in mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Picture proof,” Scott reiterated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Theo took a picture of his empty room and sent it to the group chat for them all to see. Once it sent, he spoke up again, “Happy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very,” Stiles answered once Liam’s picture loaded too. It took a few more seconds for Corey and Mason’s to come through and Scott deemed everything good to go after that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right as Scott hit start, Theo crept back into Liam’s room, laptop in hand, and sat in his normal spot on the bed next to Liam. They usually sat together, shoulder to shoulder, but one night Mason walked in and realized Theo was intentionally hiding that Liam was the imposter so he could win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, just because he’s your anchor doesn’t mean you have to help him win!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not why,” Theo told him, uncaring, “now Liam is indebted to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam protested loudly and Theo reached over to flick his forehead. Pointing at the screen, he hissed for the younger boy to focus and win the round, so Liam did. And when the discord unmuted, Mason was quick to rat them out. After that, Scott made them send pictures to prove they were alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They played a few rounds, not talking much. Each boy got several turns as imposter. Liam hated when Theo was imposter because he almost always killed Liam first. It should’ve been a dead giveaway, but Mason and Stiles both also liked to kill Liam first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo excelled at talking himself out of situations that should be dead giveaways. He vented in front of three people and convinced the rest of the group that he was innocent one round, and Liam just watched in awe as he talked circles around Lydia and Scott’s accusations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One time Theo happened to glance over at Liam’s screen just as they started and saw Liam’s name lit up in red. He glared at Theo, “You can’t say anything, you’re the third imposter this round. Better keep them off my back, Raeken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo sighed and agreed, it was his fault for looking in the first place. He helped as best as possible, even sacrificing himself to Malia who was the other imposter, and shockingly good at the game herself, for the crewmate defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott liked switching maps, and when he switched to the third, it was a signal to the rest of the pack that they only had a few games left. It was after he announced the last game that it finally happened. Theo and Liam were imposters together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we’ve got this,” Theo whispered, even though the discord chat was muted and no one could hear them. Liam nodded and Theo hummed, “Looks like someone’s in medbay alone, I’ll go check it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam bit his lip a few seconds before answering, “I’m not sure what I want to do here. Might go back to the launchpad and use that vent there, see if anyone is in storage that I can kill early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only sound after that was the two of them hitting keys while they moved around. Theo cursed under his breath and updated Liam, “Mason was in medbay alone but he just left, I don’t see anyone around, so I might try and vent somewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Liam muttered, “I just got to balcony, I think Corey might be in storage.” A few seconds later, Theo heard the telltale sound of Liam killing and he grinned as Liam told him, “Storage is such low hanging fruit. That spot is so fucking good. There’s no one in cafeteria either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in a vent,” Theo responded distractedly, “Oh fuck, someone knows, they’re on admin table.” He cursed some more as Stiles came to stand right near the vent. After a few seconds of thinking, Theo jumped out and chased him up to kill him before turning lights off. Lydia and Liam came running up before they were fully off and miraculously didn’t see the body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Liam gushed, “you gotta get out of there now before she turns lights back on, they might go up there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Theo agreed and ran down to hop into another vent. He moved around the map again, coming back up in the same room near the body again. Lydia was still running around and Theo frowned, “She knows, right? Is she going to hit the button?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chased her as she ran down but stopped when she went the opposite direction. Liam was still unsure what to do, biting his lip, he asked Theo, “Should I camp the body?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, too risky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason and Nolan came running up together and Liam followed them into one of the side rooms, “Oh god, there’s a body right there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Theo hissed, running into the room with them, “we could double right here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too risky, we don’t know where anyone is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason ran out and went the opposite direction of the body, but Nolan looked like he was going up, so Liam killed him. Theo snorted and moved down to cut off Malia who was bound to find the bodies if he didn’t stop her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck,” Liam laughed, “there are three bodies up here, and no one knows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call reactor,” Theo instructed, “if we double kill, it’s game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam did as he instructed and Theo’s stomach sank when he saw Mason come running toward them. But somehow, the other boy didn’t see Malia’s body. Liam gasped, “Wait, how did he miss it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, I don’t know, but come with me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I need to guard the bodies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dunbar, we need one double. It’ll be so easy, everyone’s going to reactor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam shook his head, “We both know Lydia never goes, she always goes for the button.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo clicked his tongue, “Fine, I’ll go reactor, you camp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left Liam and ran in the direction, surprised when Lydia was actually there. Liam caught his grimace and asked, surprised, “She went?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. And now everyone’s on their way toward you, so be ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam bit his lip, finger tapping anxiously on the kill key, waiting. It wasn’t long before Lydia came running toward him, so Liam cut lights and killed her quickly, Mason not even noticing as he ran by, followed quickly by Theo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We only need one kill,” Liam told him as Mason paused right in front of the button, clearly suspecting people were dead. Before he could push it Theo killed him and the victory screen popped up on both of their laptops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noise erupted over the discord as everyone tried to yell over each other in shock. Mason was the loudest, “I fucking knew people were dead! I can’t believe you got me right on button.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude,” Liam crowed, “teamwork unmatched over here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems unfair, you two being anchors, and you work so well together. How are we ever supposed to compete.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The snorted, “It’s literally two against eight. All you have to do is pay attention, and both Mason and Lydia ran right by bodies without noticing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam laughed, “I thought we were done for when Mason ran so close on his way to reactor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same,” Theo admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a bit more good natured grumbling before everyone logged off, leaving Theo and Liam to sit in silence, basking in their win. Theo smiled gently at the other boy, “The most elite Among Us duo this pack has ever seen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam shook his head, “Most elite duo this pack has ever seen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stiles and Scott might take offense to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, “Eh, their chemistry doesn’t hold a candle to ours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo rolled his eyes and dragged Liam closer, arm around his shoulder, to mess up his hair. Growling, Liam fought to get away from him, fruitlessly in the end. He tugged Theo down, but the boy landed on top of him, pinning him to the bed on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Liam wheezed when Theo’s elbow planted itself right in his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Theo apologized, but the smirk on his face nullified any sincerity he tried to force into his halfhearted apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam rolled his eyes, “I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Theo insisted, “what can I do to make it up to you?” His voice sounded too sweet, Liam knew he wasn’t being overly serious, but he decided to go for it anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo stopped breathing and responded weakly, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me,” Liam repeated confidently, not dropping eye contact, “we both know it’s been a long time coming. Why not do it while we’re celebrating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaw dropped, Theo shook his head gently, “I can’t take advantage of your kindness, your parents’ kindness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not,” Liam promised, tilting his chin up to the point that his lips were hovering over Liam’s, “I promise you won’t ruin anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something Liam couldn’t quite read in Theo’s eyes, but before he could ask, Theo was closing the last few centimeters of space between them to kiss Liam. It was more than either of them could have hoped for or even imagined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam sighed gently, Theo felt like safe and protection. The kiss was warm and gentle, but Theo was firm at the same time. The contrast was addicting, and he never wanted to give it up. Pulling away for a few seconds, he whispered it, only to be cut off by Theo’s laugh and another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Theo, Liam felt like home. He hadn’t had a consistent one of those in a long time. There was a rushing sound in his ears and a swooping in his stomach as the world slowed around them. All he could focus on were Liam’s lips. They kissed for a while, a cool calm working its way over his body even though Liam always ran warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when they eventually broke away, both boys knew there was a conversation they needed to have, but neither of them knew how to start it. Liam tapped his fingers on Theo’s collarbone causing Theo to shiver in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bringing a hand up, Theo traced over Liam’s lips, enthralled by them. They quirked up against his fingers, and he couldn’t stop the smile that mirrored Liam’s. Theo wasn’t sure what to expect, but he felt good. For the first time, the future didn’t just look pleasant, it looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>promising</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on <a href="https://brokenlikea-stitch.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>. i'd love to scream about thiam.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>